Wanted
by RoboCop
Summary: Dean and Sam are attending a new high school and Dean meets a girl who he is instantly intrested in and want to learn why she is always alone. Mainly Dean/OFC, with a little bit of Sam.This is my first fan-fic so please let me know what you think. Constructive critisim is greatly appreciated! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Dean pulled up to L. V. Berkner High School and parked the Impala in an empty space. He turned to look at Sam "don't worry Sammy we'll be out of here soon." Sam gave him a sad smile. Dean felt bad, he wished they could be a normal family. He wished they could just stay in one place, go to one school and have an actual home instead of cheap motel rooms. He wished he didn't know about all the evil things in the world. But it was his responsibility to save people, the people who didn't know the things in their nightmares were real. Sam's voice broke Dean from his thoughts.

"Can we go in now?"

"Yeah. Meet me out here by the car after school."

"Okay" Sam responded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Dean and Sam parted ways and headed to their assigned classes. Dean had Physics first period. He walked in and took a glance around the room, there were two people assigned to each lab table and the class had about 16 students in it.

"Excuse me. Where are your books?" The Teacher, Mrs. Smith asked.

"I don't need 'em sweetheart. I'm not gonna' be here long." Dean replied in his usual cocky manner.

Mrs. Smith sighed clearly irritated with his attitude "What's your name?"

"Dean Winchester"

"Well Dean tomorrow I expect you to have your books."

"Yes ma'am." Dean smirked.

"Now please take a seat next to Melissa. Melissa please raise your hand. She will also be your lab partner for any upcoming projects." The whole class started giggling as a girl with pale skin and chocolate brown hair slowly looked up from her books and raised her hand, she was clearly a loner. Dean sat down next to her, he was about to speak to her when the bell rang, signaling that classes had officially begun. Dean had no clue what Mrs. Smith was talking about but apparently Melissa did, as she scribbled down notes during the whole class. The bell rang and the classroom quickly emptied, leaving him and Melissa.

"Could you tell me where Mr. Dames Pre Calculus is?" He asked Melissa.

"Um, yes I'll show you" Melissa responded quietly not meeting his eyes as she zipped her bag.

She showed him to class and everything was the same, the teachers asked where his books were and he responded with the same answer.

It was now lunch time and Dean looked around, all the preps, nerds, drama kids, and band geeks were all sitting at their designated tables. As he exited the lunch line, he noticed Melissa sitting alone at an empty table, ignoring the cheerleaders, he headed over to sit with her.

"You shouldn't sit here" she said glancing at him.

"And why is that?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"Because, no one voluntarily sits here" she said finally looking at him. She had the brightest blue eyes Dean had ever seen, but yet they looked so broken, so empty. He barely knew her but he wanted nothing more than to just take away her pain.

"Oh, so will sitting here ruin my reputation?" Dean asked playfully.

"Yes." Melissa responded seriously.

"Well they can eat it." Dean said just as serious.

Melissa laughed and it was like music his ears. It had been a long time since she had laughed or even smiled. After she stopped laughing, she looked at Dean, who was now grinning. She blushed and looked away after quickly realizing how silent the cafeteria had gotten she looked back up. Everyone in the cafeteria was focused on them. Dean noticed her tense up and turned around to see all eyes on them. He turned his attention back to Melissa as she started to speak to him "I'm sorry, I have to go." She stated as she picked up her bags and left hastily. Dean stared at her empty seat, part of him wanted to get up and go after her, but the other part knew he should just let her be for now because she clearly wasn't used to all the attention she was getting. As the rest of the school day dragged on Deans mind kept wandering back to Melissa. He really wanted to get her to open up to him, he wasn't sure why but he was really interested in her, he just met her but he really wanted to know why she looked so broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa had stopped talking to Dean after the incident in the cafeteria, she wouldn't even look at him. He thought he did something wrong but he didn't, he had done everything right and that's what scared her, Dean had made her laugh for the first time in a long time. She had spent so much time and worked so hard to build up that wall and Dean just waltzed in and tore it down. She couldn't let him in. Her heart couldn't take anymore pain and that's why she shut everyone out. She wasn't always like that, but if you had been though what she had then you would do the same.

Dean had been thinking about what he was going to say to Melissa. He didn't mean to make her feel so vulnerable. 'Why I am so worried about it anyway?' He thought. Maybe he liked her. No, he'd be leaving soon and he just couldn't do that. Maybe he should just leave her alone, but he couldn't. He didn't understand why he was so interested in her. Could it be the way her bright blue eyes just trapped him and made him feel like he could tell her anything or maybe it was- 'Stop!' Dean scolded himself. God he sounded like such a girl. What had she done to him? He had only met her a few days ago and yet he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. He didn't know why he had stopped flirting with other girls either and only thought about her.

The bell had rung interrupting them both from their thoughts.

"Melissa, Dean I need to speak to you both." Mrs. Smith, their physics teacher, said.

They both waited until the class emptied and proceeded to the front of the classroom and stood before her desk.

"Dean you're aware that finals are coming up, yes?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yeah, it's on the board." Dean shrugged, clearly not caring.

"Well you are very behind at this point and it is very likely you will fail this test. But I don't want that Dean. So that's why I would like Melissa to tutor you, she gets straight A's and you'll be in good hands." Mrs. Smith declared.

"Wait what?" Melissa chimed in. After all her efforts to ignore Dean this happened!

"Melissa without your help Dean could fail his final. But I won't force you to do it." Mrs. Smith responded. Dean just looked to Melissa.

"Okay, I'll do it." Melissa sighed. She may have built up a wall but that didn't mean she was heartless, as much as she hated to admit it she couldn't just let him fail. Dean was just glad she said yes, of course he didn't really care about the studying part of it but it meant that he would get to spend time with her.

"Thank you, Melissa." Mrs. Smith smiled, "I'll write you both a pass to your next class, so you won't be counted tardy." She handed them their passes and they headed off to class.

The bell rung signaling the end of the school day, when Melissa realized she hadn't made study arrangements with Dean. She rushed out of the school in hopes to catch him before he left, when she got a glimpse of him about to get into his 67' Impala, she sped up and called his name. Dean turned around upon hearing his name called and smiled when he saw it was Melissa, she had now caught up to him.

"I forgot to give you my number." She panted, while pulling a pen from her bag.

"Okay." Dean smiled as she gently took his hand and wrote her number on his palm.

"Just don't call after seven." Melissa said sternly, as she put her pen back in her bag.

"All right. Where do you want to meet up at?"

She hadn't thought about that. "How about the library?"

"That's good. What time?"

"4 o'clock?" Melissa asked

"Sure, see you then." Dean agreed.

"Well, I better get going so I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she walked off, just as Sammy approached.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Melissa, she going to help me study for finals." Dean said smiling as he watched her walk away until she was out of sight.

"Oh." Sam smiled knowingly, tossing his bag in the backseat. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on Sammy, and quit looking at me like that"

"Like what?" Sam smiled wider.

"Smart ass." Dean huffed, as they got in the car and drove to their motel room.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: So this chapter is going to be in Melissa's POV. Warning: there is some bad language in this chapter with a little bit of verbal/physical abuse. I'm sorry it's been a while since my last upload. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza or whatever you celebrate.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up perfectly on time for work. I had just started working part time as a cashier at the local grocery store a couple months ago for some extra money. As I was getting ready, my thoughts slipped to Dean. Why would someone like him want to be seen with someone like me? Even the whole town knew I was freak, but he didn't seem to care. He could be so popular if he just stopped talking to me. Why do I even care? I asked myself as I slipped on my black converse. He's probably just using me to get good grades anyways. No, he can't be- I mean he talked to me before all that. I tried to reason with myself but after a while I just gave up. Dean Winchester what have you done to me? I have never been this way before. I can't like anyone. I don't deserve to. I tried to rid Dean of my thoughts as I put my long chocolate brown hair into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror quickly, and walked out of my room.

I headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast before my dad woke up, because if I didn't then things would get bad. I realized that things have been okay between my dad and I for a while, we haven't had any "incidents" as he liked to call them. Maybe he realized how bad he really was, or maybe it was the fact that I had done everything that was expected of me, I thought as I scrambled the eggs. I checked the time realizing that he should be getting up any second now. As if reading my mind his voice echoed through the house.

"Down here dad!" I called out placing the eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate. I had learned very quickly that he was to be served first, before myself. It would save a lot of trouble that way. He came downstairs dressed in his work clothes.

"Good morning" my smile faltered, as he glanced at me in disgust.

"You look like shit." He stated before beginning to eat.

I sighed there wasn't much I could say to that because they all ended the same; with me bruised. He just kept eating. Breakfast was silent apart from the sound of silverware chiming against the plates. "I'm done" he said, handing me his plate. "Hurry up and clean, the house is a mess." I sighed as he exited the house. For once I just wanted him to tell me he loved me, but that just wasn't going to happen. Things weren't always like this, my father used to be so full of love but once my sister died he just changed. I quickly did the dishes and cleaned the house to get my mind off my once happy family. I took one last glance at the house and headed to work. I arrived with five minutes to spare. I put on my apron and started work.

It was now 3:30 and I had to meet Dean at the library in 30 minutes. I clocked out and headed home for a shower. When I arrived home, my dads' car was in the driveway. Great I thought sarcastically. I padded upstairs in hopes to sneak in unnoticed. I decided to skip the shower. So I changed shirts and grabbed my backpack, I sprayed some perfume and softly closed my door, I tip toed down the stairs when I felt a hand grab my arm. "Going somewhere sweetheart?" my dad asked, spinning me around to face him.

"To the library" my response made him tighten his grip on my upper arm.

"I took off early to spend time with you" He said with possessiveness lacing his voice. I tried to wiggle free from his grip, but he slammed me into the wall, holding my arms above my head.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" I turned my head to the side. "After everything I've done for you?!" he roared, making me flinch in response. He enraged me, I didn't think before I spoke back to him. "Everything you've done for me?" I asked bitterly now looking him in the eyes "You have done nothing for me" I stated, but before I could finish, he brought his hand back I was welcomed with the all to familiar feeling of my cheek stinging with pain. I was tired of being treated like this. I have never talked back to him, so why did I? "I see we forgot who's in charge." He stated venomously. "Looks like we'll just have to learn again, huh?" Fear filled my very being. I was scared, terrified more like it. My fear turned to rage as I looked him in the eyes once more. "I'm not your punching bag anymore" and with that he flew across the room and slammed into the bookshelf. What the hell? I thought. How did that happen? I knew I could do things, but this has never happened before. I never hurt anyone before. I snapped out of my daze as he grunted in pain and began to stand up, with fury and rage in his eyes. I grabbed my bag and quickly ran out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

**NOTE: This chapter was really long so I broke it into two parts, I hope you don't mind. I will try to upload the next part tomorrow.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

I didn't know where I was running to but I just kept running. I allowed my thoughts to do the same. Why did I talk back to him? I should have just let things happen. As for talking back, I have no clue why I did that, as much as I hated my dad I wouldn't talk back to him. It only made things harder. How did I throw him? I knew my powers were strong but I never knew they were strong enough to throw a 200 lb. man across the room. What scared me was how angry I became. I have never been that angry before. Another thing was that my fear just seemed fuel it and anger took over. I was upset I hurt someone, I have been hurt so many times how could I do the same? I just didn't understand. I had no clue where I was heading to until I got to the library.

**Deans POV**

I sat at a table waiting for Melissa. What's taking her so long, I thought, she's thirty minutes late and she really doesn't seem like the type to be late. What if she thought I was too stupid to learn and decided not to show up because she thought it would be a waste of time. Who cares what she thinks? I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Nervous?" Sam asked smugly.

"We're just studying,"

"Whatever you say." Sam responded with a grin.

I glared at Sam, causing him to laugh. I was about to respond but I heard the doors open and looked up to see Melissa walking in. She looked kinda out of breath, as she looked around the library.

"Look Dean. There's your girlfriend." Sam joked

"She's not my girlfriend, so shut it." I glanced at Sammy, who was now grinning even wider.

I stood up and waved her over.

**Melissa's POV**

I walked into the library and scanned the place for Dean, I hoped he didn't leave because I was late, I thought. There weren't many people here so he shouldn't be hard to find. Movement caught my eye and I looked to see Dean stand up and wave me over. I gave a quick nod, and made my way to the back of the library to meet him, when I noticed a kid maybe 15 looking at me, I furrowed my eyebrows a little, confused as of why he was staring.

"Hey" Dean greeted, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced at the kid once more as he cleared his throat. "Oh, that's my brother, Sam." Sam gave me a polite smile and I returned it.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I said, hoping he didn't notice I was still trying to catch my breath.

"We should get started" I stated as I began to unpack the books we would need, and placed them on the table.

"Okay, so what's first?" Dean asked as he sat down.

"I was thinking history, If that's okay." I was starting to grow self conscious, I had never been around anyone this long and certainly never spoke to anyone this much.

"Shot heard 'round the world, how bills become laws." Dean shrugged. I giggled softly when Sam mumbled "Schoolhouse Rock" Dean shot him a look. I smiled even more, I could tell they were close by the way they interacted. Seeing them interact made me think back to how my sister and I used to be. We used to be so close until I got my powers, that is. Once they started she despised me and we drifted apart. Dean must have noticed my mood change, as he asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled fakely, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"Whoa, what happened to your cheek?" Dean asked, as he stood up and walked around the table to me. I flinched as he brought his hand to my chin, gently tilting my red cheek toward him. He looked at me with worry and concern in his beautiful green eyes. "I fell" I said, dumbly as his thumb softly ran over the welt. He looked at me with disbelief. "What happened?" He asked sternly, but softly. I finally met his eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern. Why did he care so much for someone he barely even knew?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

**NOTE: Okay so here is the next part. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I'm not getting a lot of reviews so I'm not sure. Please let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions. Thank you to those who are reading my story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4, Part 2**

**Dean's POV**

I saw the welt on her delicate cheek and it brought feelings of rage to me. When I brought my hand up to her face she flinched and from that reaction I knew this wasn't the first time she had been hit. She looked into my eyes, as if she was searching for a reason not to trust me. I really didn't want to push the topic and make her uncomfortable but I needed to know who did this to her. I needed to protect her.

"My dad" She said, so softly I barely heard her. She looked so small as she sat infront of me, wringing her hands nervously.

"Why?" It wasn't any of my business but I needed to know. She looked at me with uncertainty, and I didn't really blame her. I was lucky I got this much out of her.

"I didn't want to spend time with him" She whispered. This fueled my rage even more, but quickly pushed it down, so I didn't scare her.

Melissa's POV

Why did I tell him? What if he was the same as my dad? All these bad scenarios started to play in my mind. He hasn't done anything to deceive my trust yet. Of course he hasn't! You don't even know him! I shouted at myself. The longer I looked into his sweet eyes, the more I wanted to tell him everything. I didn't want to tell him but I didn't want to lie either, so I told him. Anger flashed in his eyes when I told him the reason why, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He took his hand away, and I missed the feeling of safety it gave me.

Dean was quiet for a while and he glanced at the clock, I followed his gaze. 7:50. I knew I had to get home but I feared what would happen if I did. I knew my dad would be beyond pissed at me from our little encounter. I knew what was to come if I went home. Dean was still knelt down infront of me. And of all the emotions in his eyes, pity wasn't one of them and that brought me a little relief. I didn't want any pity, what I wanted was help, but I would never admit that to anyone. I didn't like to feel weak. I was shocked at the words that came from Dean.

"You can stay with us if you like" What do I say to that? I thought, I couldn't just leave my dad alone, I was all he had left, but I wasn't ready to go home yet either.

"I couldn't. I don't want to intrude." I stuttered, secretly hoping he would push me to stay with him.

"Please, just for tonight? I wouldn't be able to sleep if you went home tonight." Dean pleaded.

Dean's POV

I didn't want to drop her off at her house. I wanted to protect her. I cared about her too much to just let her go back to her so-called father. I wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her from everything, I wanted to make her feel safe and loved. I inwardly groaned for sounding like such a girl.

"Are you sure it's okay? Won't your folks be mad?" She sounded scared when she asked.

"It's just me and Sammy. My dad's out on business."

"Um... okay." I smiled softly and stood up to help her pack her books, which we never used, into her bag.

"Come on, Sammy." I know he heard the whole thing, because he looked at Melissa with similar concern. With Sammy following, I led her out to the Impala and opened the passenger door for her. Once she was in the car, I closed the door and put our bags in the trunk. When Sam came around to put his bag in the trunk I asked him if it was okay if Melissa stayed the night. I wasn't gonna take no for answer but, I asked anyway.

"Yeah, I don't want her to go back to her dad." Sam said quietly, so Melissa wouldn't hear.

"Me either, Sammy" I said, as Sam got in the back seat. I really wanted to go kick her dad's ass, but I wanted her to trust me. Why? I had no clue. I sighed as I closed the trunk, and got in the front seat. I drove to the motel realizing, Melissa didn't know we were staying at a shady motel room, Sam must have realized the same thing, as he looked at me through the rear view mirror. I hoped she felt safe enough to stay with us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**General POV**

Dean drove into the parking lot of the Red Diamond Motel and parked infront of their room. He turned to Melissa to gauge her reaction. She turned to him with questioning eyes.

"We're only staying in town for a little while." Dean said, hoping that would explain things.

"Oh." Melissa responded, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She didn't want Dean to leave, she was just starting to get to know him. It was nice to have someone to talk to and spend time with. She knew she shouldn't get too close to Dean, because like everyone else in her life, they leave. Always, it happened with her older sister, they had once been so close and once unexplainable things began to happen to Melissa her sister, Kyra, completely avoided her, in every way possible, and she died at the age of 16, 4 years ago, when Melissa was 13. Her mother had left her with her dad pretty much as soon as she was born. Her dad, well he really wasn't her dad anymore, as soon as Kyra died he started drinking, and things slowly got worse. Melissa shook her head trying to escape the feelings that accompanied her thoughts. She noticed Dean was watching her intently. "May we go in now?" Melissa asked, starting to feel unwelcome, as Dean and Sam were watching her.

"Yeah, Sam will take you to the room while I get the bags" Dean said softly as he handed the room key to Sam. Melissa let out a shaky breath as she got out of the car and followed Sam to the room, leaving Dean alone outside. Dean stood outside, enjoying the cool breeze, and allowed his mind to wander. How could someone hurt their own flesh and blood? Dean thought. He always thought family was the most important thing, that they were supposed to protect you. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Sammy. He loved his dad to, but he wasn't around much, whereas Sam was a constant in his life. He was pulled back to reality when he heard Sam calling his name. He quickly pulled the bags from the trunk, locked the Impala and headed to their room.

Dean walked into the motel room and sat the bags on the floor by the table. He looked at Melissa, as she stood by the door not really sure what to do with herself. He wanted to reach out and hold her, to tell her she's safe. But he didn't, he couldn't break the trust she had given him. "Melissa?" Her head snapped up and she looked at him with fear in her eyes, but she quickly realized it was just Dean.

"Sorry." Melissa said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's okay. You can have my bed tonight." He heard the shower turn on, realizing it was just him and Melissa for now.

"What about you?" She asked softly, as she began to chew on her bottom lip nervously.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Now she really felt like an intruder. She didn't think before she spoke next.

"We could share." She averted her gaze from Deans and added quickly "If you want to."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Dean said. He usually didn't care what others thought but Melissa was different, he wanted to make sure was comfortable with him and Sam.

"It's okay, I just feel like I'm intruding." She responded, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. She thought he would have changed his mind about her staying, but to her dismay he didn't. She felt as though he wanted her there. Dean grabbed some sweats and his Zeppelin T-shirt. "Here, you can sleep in these. They'll be more comfortable than your jeans," Dean said, handing her his clothes. "If you want, you can shower once Sammy's done." She took the clothes and smiled. Dean watched as the small smile graced her face and he wondered what her actual smile was like. Sam emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair, and Melissa walked around him and entered the bathroom. Once Dean heard the water running, he looked at Sam. "What do you think of Melissa?" Dean asked sitting on his bed. He kicked his boots off as Sam responded "She doesn't talk much, but she seems nice." Sam liked the idea of another person around, but it was usually just him and Dean all the time.

Melissa allowed the hot water wash away her stress. She grabbed the shampoo and began to massage her scalp, She realized how long she was taking and rinsed her hair out and cut the water off. She wrung her hair out and began to dry her body. She stepped out the shower and slipped into Dean's clothes, she looked in the mirror. Her cheek was now a pale pink and her once bright blue eyes were now duller with dark circles under them. She finger-combed her hair, turned off the light and walked into the now dark room, being illuminated by the small tv. She padded over to Deans bed and slipped under the covers, facing him. Dean put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She smiled at the contact. It felt nice to have someone care for her. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I settled into Deans chest and let sleep take over. I felt a pressure on my chest and it felt as something was holding me down. My dreams always started this way. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed my dream to play. It started with quiet, nothingness, when a white two story house formed in the night, and now I was suddenly inside of it, a nursery to be exact. I saw a man standing over a child's crib, when I heard a woman's voice, she asked if the baby in the crib was hungry, and the man shushed her. The blonde haired woman replied with an "okay" and left. I followed her out and saw the lights beginning to flicker. She proceeded downstairs and saw a man asleep on in a recliner. She rushed back up the stairs, into the nursery. I followed her in as she called for her son, Sammy, I heard her scream and watched as she was now pinned to the ceiling. Her husband burst through the door and checked the child in the crib and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the ceiling as she suddenly burst into flames. I felt the tremendous wave of grief and sadness coming over me from John. I fell to my knees as waves of emotion crashed into my body. Grief, guilt, hate, sadness, and revenge; now becoming stronger, I watched as the man pulled his child from the crib handing him to his son and telling him to run. I felt the child, Dean's, emotion he was determined to keep his brother from harm. I watched as the man tried to save his wife, but couldn't. I felt the heat from the flames, as they quickly engulfed the nursery. I followed the man outside, as the window's blew out. I felt every emotion and my knees began to shake as I felt a tremendous wave of revenge hit. It was from John, I turned to see him sitting on the hood of '67 Impala holding his son, Sam, with Dean sitting next to him. He looked up, I could see all the hate in his eyes, and he was beyond pissed.

I shot up, my hair stuck to my forehead, sweating and coughing violently from my dream. My eyes scanned the room wildly. I could still feel the heat of the flames on my skin. My whole body ached, more than it did with my other dreams. I still felt all the emotion. It tore me apart to see that dream, what seemed like such a loving family was destroyed in a matter of minutes. I remembered the children being called 'Sammy' and 'Dean' could it be the Sam and Dean I know now or two completely different Sam and Dean's? All I knew was that I had to figure it out, even though it happened in the past, I wanted to know. My dreams have always been vivid and strong, but the emotions that I had in this one were different, I had actually fallen to my knees, and that never happens. I have always felt emotion but never like that, so strong, and so many. Emotions I never even knew existed, let alone felt. I had no clue how but, I had to find out Sam and Dean's story. It wouldn't be easy, but I had to. I felt as though I had to protect them. The thing standing over Sam's crib felt so evil and malicious. If I had to guess I'd say that thing _was_ evil. I yelped when I heard Dean asking me what's wrong.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you." Dean just nodded, and pulled me to his chest, gently tucking my hair behind my ear, and laid down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked. His arms felt so big and strong around my small frame.

"I don't remember." I lied, I didn't want him to find out the truth about me. We fell into a comfortable silence. My eyelids began to feel heavy and I was welcomed by a now dreamless sleep.

Deans POV

I felt really worried about Melissa. I could tell by the way she woke up sweating and coughing that her dream had been realistic, I knew she was lying when she said she didn't remember but, I didn't call her on it. I wish she would just open up to me but, I couldn't force her to. I just had to be patient and hopefully she would come around. I had never felt this way about any other girl. I felt like I could let my gaurd down around her, I knew that wasn't a good thing being a hunter and all, but I couldn't help it. Did I like her? Yes. Part of me hoped she felt the same way but the other part hoped she didn't. It wasn't exactly 'boyfriend material', and I didn't really deserve to have someone like her, but I wanted it. I wanted to be the one she felt safe around, the one she could trust with her life. The one she...loved? Okay, getting a little ahead of yourself. I scolded myself for even thinking about this, I would have to leave soon anyway. I ended my inner chick flick moment and waited until Melissa's breathing evened out, I kissed the top of her head and joined her in a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**NOTE:Bad language, and violence.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

**Melissa's POV**

I opened my eyes. The sunlight bathed my skin as I lay on my side. I tried closing my eyes. I didn't want to deal with today. Thoughts bit at my brain, forbidding me to go back to sleep. I looked around me. I felt guilty for not returning home last night. I could almost see My dads angry eyes staring at the wall, his blank look, and him pressing his palms against his temples, like he always did when he wasn't in control. I sat up and looked around the room, I saw steam creeping out from under the bathroom door. I heard the front door creek open and looked to see Dean walk in with a paper bag in hand.

"Hey. I'm glad you're awake, I brought breakfast." He said, as he dug through the bags. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I got you pancakes."

"That's fine." I got out of bed. My stomach growled as I sat down. It felt strange not having to cook, but I refused to get used to it. It was my job to take care of my dad, and I didn't deserve all the kindness Dean was giving me. I took a bite of my pancakes.

"So, if it's not too much to ask, could you give me a ride home?" I asked softly, I could hear my dad's voice ringing in my mind. 'Who do you think you are? Did I offer? You're ass is walking, you could lose some weight.' I sighed.

"Yeah, we'll eat first and I'll drop you off." I could hear reluctancy in Dean's rough, yet velvet voice.

"Thank you, for allowing me to stay with you and Sam, and thank you for the breakfast."

"No problem." Dean smiled. I blushed at his beautiful smile that lit up his amazing green eyes. I finished my pancakes, as Dean told Sam he was dropping me off. We drove home when I realized, I was still wearing Dean's clothes. I hoped he wouldn't mind. I could just wash them and return them as soon as possible. I gave him directions to my house, and he pulled up to the curb. I thanked him, and he finally looked at me.

"If thing's get too bad, will you call me?"I was surprised, I thought he would of been glad to get rid of me. My dad always told me I was irritating. I looked at him and nodded. I got out the car and headed to my front door. I watched the Impala drive away until it was out of sight. I gulped, and opened the door. I sat my backpack by the front door, and looked around nervously. My dad's car was in the driveway so why wasn't he here?

"Dad?" I called out softly. I walked further into the house, and turned into the living room. I walked in the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table, swirling whiskey around in his glass.

He looked up at me with blood-shot eyes. "Where the hell have you been?" His voice raised, and his words slurred. I swallowed hard. He was drunk, and that meant that things were about to get real bad for me.

"I spent the night a friends." I said softly, I was walking a fine line.

"Spent the night at a friends my ass." He raised his voice and took a swig of whiskey from the bottle.

"I'm sorry." I averted my eyes. I should of been here. He was getting better, and like everything else I screwed it up.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say, you little bitch?!" His voiced boomed as he stood up and knocked the whiskey bottle to floor. He strode over to me with a look of pure hatred towards me, and a set in his jaw. I shut my eyes tightly as he reared his fist back and punched me in the jaw. I heard a pop as I fell to the floor. His steel toed boots collided with my stomach again and again, I lost count of the popping sounds I heard. Tears stung in my eyes and obscured my vision. I couldn't cry out. It would only make this last longer. He straddled my waist and wrapped his caloused hands around my neck tightly.

"I should of done this a long time ago." He hissed.

Gasping for air, I tried to push his hands away and was rewarded with another blow to the jaw. The grip I had on his hand began to loosen, and black spots speckled my vision. The last thing I remember was hearing a small voice inside my head telling me it would be alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

The voice in my head sounded so clear as it told me to wake up. I wanted to this darkness to be permanent. I wanted things to get better but, in the back of my mind I knew things wouldn't ever be the same. My dad was to far gone, and his temper was only getting worse. Death just seemed so peaceful to me. If I were dead I wouldn't have to worry about when my next beating would come. I wouldn't have to worry about burying my feelings so no one would see my pain, it was just too much. The same clear voice grew louder, commanding me to get up.

My eyes fluttered open, and my vision regained focus. I saw my dad grabbing a butchers knife from the knife rack, and heard his faint mumbling. He had finally snapped, and I was going down with him.

He started walking towards me, knife in hand, and knelt down infront of me.

"Dad?" That simple word was enough to send tremors of pain throughout my whole body. His boken eyes met mine, and he stopped mumbling.

"Hold still" He commanded. What scared me the most was how monotone his voice was. I tried to back away from him but, the pain was just to much for me to handle. I cried out in pain and closed my eyes tightly.

I thought back to the way things used to be; happy, and peaceful. My father was loving and had the kindest eyes, not the empty, emotionless ones held now. I thought back to all the good times we had as a family, I never realized how much I missed everything I once had, once my sister died I just pushed everyone away and went into a shell. Pushing everyone away just seemed to be the easiest thing to do, I felt like everyone was dying around me. I never realized how lonely I truly was until Dean came along. I was still sad, but some of that just melted away when I was around him.

I wanted more than anything to see him one last time; I wanted to hear his velvet voice whispering in my ear telling me it would be okay. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body and the security his arms brought me. I yearned for the way he made me feel like nothing could get me, not even my dad. I missed his scent of gunpowder and old leather, pure Dean, I thought awaiting a pain that never came.

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed my dad was talking to me, his eyes locked on mine once more and before he could plunge the cold steel into my beating heart, a man grabbed his wrist and twisted it, the craking noise it made shattered the silence. I watched in horror as the stranger pulled my dad to his feet and kneed him in the stomach, grunting in pain my dad tried to break free of the hands that held him.

"You should have thought twice about hurting Melissa." The stanger stated. His voice was cold and harsh. He threw one last punch and with a pop my dads limp form fell to the ground with a thud. Tears stung my eyes as I stared at my dad. Was he dead? Why did the stranger help me and how did he know my name? I tore my eyes from my dad and looked at the strange man standing over him.

"What?" I choked out, tears brimming my eyes.

He gave me a soft smile that didn't reach his steely grey eyes and when I blinked he was gone. Did I imagine this? Why didn't my powers work? I was getting stronger so, why couldn't I fight back?

One thing I did know for sure was that, if I didn't get help soon I would die.

**Deans POV**

I layed on the lumpy matress in the motel room waiting for Melissa to call me. It has been over two hours since I dropped her off at her house, she should have called me by now. I cared about her, and she was my responsibility. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening to her. I tried to get my mind off things by whatching t.v but, my thoughts kept getting pulled back to Melissa. I grabbed my phone from the counter and dialed her number; voicemail. I tried to call again but, they all went to voicemail. Something in my mind was telling me to check on her. I stood up off the bed and turned to Sam, who was doing homework.

"Hey Sammy?" I tried to make my voice free from worry.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"I'm going to check on Melissa, will you be okay here?" He looked like he was about to argue but, luckily, didn't.

"Be careful Dean." he said, concern lacing his voice.

"Always." I smirked, grabbing the car keys and heading to Melissa's house.

I pulled up to her house and headed to her front door. I listened for any noises; nothing. I knocked and waited for the door to open, again, nothing. I twisted the cold knob and opened the door.

"Melissa?" I called out wandering into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Review. **


	10. Chapter 9

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

**Deans POV**

I saw Melissa on the floor with her back against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. I stepped over her fathers limp body, and knelt beside her.

Did I get here soon enough? I thought, scooping her in my arms and heading out the Impala. I placed her in the passanger side and quickly got behind the wheel, carefully pulling her close to me. I never drove faster.

I felt her breathing stop and pushed on the pedal even more. I had to get her to hospital fast, I couldn't loose her. Not like this. She deserved so much better, and now she might never get it.

The Impala scrreched to a halt infront of the emergency room. I gathered her in my arms once more and walked as quickly as possible into the hospital, shouting for help. Time slowed down as I watched Melissa's limp body being placed on a gurney and wheeled away beyond the steel plated doors.

I sat in the waiting room nervously wringing my hands. Would I be able to see her blue eyes, her smile, or hear her laugh again? Would I be able to hold her again? I thought, pushing a hand through my hair. I shouldn't have left so soon, I should of stayed close. If I did none of this would have happened. Images of how she looked flashed through my mind, her face was unrecognizable, and her pale skin was beginning to show the effects of her dads wrath. I couldn't shake the image, it was forever seered into my brain.

I had been sitting here in the hospital for over three hours and I haven't heard a thing on Melissa's condition. That had to mean something right? I thought huffing out a breath.

Minutes passed and a doctor walked into the wating room, approaching me and I stood up quickly. Before he could speak I quickly asked how Melissa was.

"Melissa stopped breathing but, we've managed to get her stable. She has several cracked ribs, some internal bleeding,a minor concusion and a bruised trachea. You're lucky you got here when you did, or she'd be dead."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, and I made my way to her room.

**Melissas POV **

Everything around me was white. Is this what being dead felt like? I couldn't be in heaven, I didn't deserve it. I called out hoping someone would hear me, I didn't want to be here by myself. I was all alone, the thought made me feel cold.

"Hello?!" I shouted out, my echo was the only voice coming back, mocking me.

I wanted to see Dean, I wanted things to be normal. I had pretended to be alright for so long and now it's too late. I had missed out on so much, I felt trapped no matter what I did. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I'm not ready to let go. I'm not ready to be stuck here with just an echo and my shadow to keep me company. I wanted to hear Dean telling me things would be okay. I wanted him to save me but, until then I was alone with a deafining silence. I would take a whisper if that's all I could get. Maybe it's for the best that I'm dead, I would no longer be a burden. I would never have to wonder when the next beating would come. I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells when I was around my dad.

"You're not dead." A familiar voice stated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I made y'all wait this long for an update. I had writers block, and I was trying to decide where I wanted to go with the story. Thank you very much for reading, following and/or reveiwing my story, I really appreciate it. Again, I apologize for taking so long to update. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mellisa's POV**

"You're not dead" a familar voice rang in my head. My eyes wildly scanned the white room trying to find the source of the voice, nothing.

"If I'm not dead then, where am I?" I hoped my voice portrayed the strength that I didn't have.

"I don't have time for questions." The voice grew more urgent, "I brought you here to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" I asked as I looked around. My eyes brimmed with tears as I hopelessly scanned the room. Suddenly the atmosphere shifted, the pure white walls began to swirl into gray and dark shadow began to emerge from the darkness and I knew was that this wasn't the same thing I was just talking to.

I fell to my knees, overwhelmed with pain. I felt like something was pulling out my insides. I tried to scream but, all that sounded was a muffled sob. I shut my eyes tightly. I tried to stand up, all I knew was that I had to escape, or fight back.

The unknown entity in the shadows chuckled, "You're a fighter. I like that."

I managed to reach my feet with trembling legs. Blood began to trickle from my eyes, "You haven't seen anything yet." I stated coldly. I felt like I was being controlled; this wasn't me.

The entity didn't respond, but I could feel it's gaze burning a hole into me.

Chills ran down my spine as I felt it's hot breath fanning across the back of my neck.

"Stay safe." It mocked, it's chuckle grew faint and the gray walls began to fade away into nothingness.

**Deans POV**

I stood in the doorway of Melissa's hospital room, I felt the air get sucked out the room. I walked closer to Melissa's bed, it was hard to see her attatched to a bunch of machines. As a hunter I've seen alot but, something this bad caused by another person? A family member? I pulled a chair beside her bed, and sat down. I held her small hand in mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I should have protected you."

Add her to the list of people I've let down, I thought. I mindlessly ran my thumb across the top of her hand. Thoughts ate at my brain, and what-if scenarios played in my mind. I have never hated anyone as much her dad. In my mind he was just as bad as the monsters I hunted. Thinking about him just filled me with rage. I was yanked from my thoughts when I felt Melissa's hand twitch slightly. I looked at her and met her bright blue bloodshot eyes.

"How do you feel?" Really Dean? How do you think she feels?

She laughed slightly, wincing at the pain in her throat.

Her voice was rough when she answered, "Like a got hit by bus."

**General POV**

Dean shifted his gaze, he didn't like seeing or hearing her in pain. Melissa noticed the look on Deans face, she squeezed his hand softly.

"It's not your fault I'm in here. You saved me Dean, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be laying here right now." She kept her voice low trying not cause uneccesary pain to her throat. Dean didn't say anything.

"Dean?" She asked softly. Dean met her eyes, "Are you okay?" _No. _

"Yeah." Dean bluffed, he didn't want to appear weak. He thought he lost Melissa, he was far from okay. Besides, Melissa was the one with the injuries, not him.

"When can I get out of here?" He thought she'd never ask.

"I'll get the doctor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11**

**Melissa's POV**

It has been three days since I've been released from the hospital. The images of my fathers malicous eyes and hateful scowls still flicker through my mind giving me nightmares, those aren't the only nightmares I've been having lately. I keep seeing that man, the one from the shadows, I don't know his name.

I'm not sure how long Dean is going to let me stay with him and Sam. Every now and again I'll catch him sending worried glances my way, looking at me like I might fall apart any second. He knows I've been having nightmares but, he assumes they are just about my father. I plan to keep it that way.

"I'm going for a walk." I'm going stir crazy.

"I'll come with you." Dean says standing up going to grab his coat.

"Alone." I state, heading to the door.

Dean grabs me by the wrist, I spin around quickly. Is he going to hit me? I think back to how my father used to grab me the same way before he would plant his fist into my jaw. Dean wouldn't do that would he? No, he wouldn't. He's been taking care of me, why would he? Unless, he's starting to realize that I've been nothing but a burden these past few days. He must of noticed the fear in my eyes because, he loosend his grip on my wrist.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." He says softly.

"I just need to clear my head. That's all."

He lets go of my wrist and I head out the door quickly. The cool breeze feels good on my warm skin. Thoughts flooded my brain, most were about Dean. I knew he would probably want me gone soon but, I wasn't sure when.

I wandered down my street, stopping infront of my house. I looked at it. It looked like an average house, pale blue paint, two stories with purple flowers planted infront of the porch. I grew up in this house, the same house my once happy family became ruined peice by piece. I walked up the path leading to the front porch and twisted the knob on the door and pushed it open. I walked inside and looked around. So many memories happened here, good and bad. I walked into the living room and looked at the black mark on the wall, peeking out from the coat of white paint that tried to hide it, from when my sister and I re-decorated the wall. I walked into the kitchen. I pictured my mom standing at the sink washing dishes as she looked out the window with the sunlight encasing her thin frame reflecting off her blonde long blonde hair, I pictured my sister and I running through the house playing tag and my father walking through the front door, happily kissing me and my sister on the top of our heads. He'd place his brief case on the counter and kiss my mother on the cheek, his eyes full of love. We'd sit at the little round wooden table for four, and eat dinner. Saying grace, sharing stories about our day.

I never really thought about it much but, I used to have so much faith. I wasn't sure when I stopped, maybe it was when my father and I lost everything, when he changed. Sometimes I prayed for help but, my prayers were never answered, so I guess I just stopped believing. When things got bad I tried to have faith but, after my sister died I gave up. Maybe my father beating me was a punishment for losing faith.

I had been through this house many times, passing though it's windows and rooms but, I had never really felt home, never really taken the time to reflect on the good memories. I can only hope that I'll find where I'm going. I have seen all the bad I can take. Maybe things just had to hit rock bottom before they got better.

I wiped the tears that had broken free, and walked out of the house with one last good look, then headed back to Dean's motel room.

The whole way, I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes following my every move. I walked faster, hoping to get back soon, when I collided with someones strong chest.

"What's the hurry?" He asked, sending chills down my spine, I recognized this voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review. **

**Note: I put a picture of Melissa's house on my profile if you're interested. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Alas my muse has visited me in the early hours of the morning. I apologize for leaving y'all hanging for that long. I like decided to re-writ chapter 12, I just didn't like the original. It just didn't help with the set up of the story, So this is a rewrite of chapter 12, sorry for any confusion. I'm on summer break so I should be able to update more. **

**Chapter 12 (RE-WRITE.)**

**XXX_XXXXXXXX_**

**Melissa's POV**

Fear resided within me. I was alone. Dean didn't know where I was or what I was doing. All he knew was that I needed some space so I took a walk. I felt all the more alone in this moment due to the fact that the thing that wanted me dead was standing in front of me. I could easily be killed right now. Would I fight back? I tried to think of a strategy that wouldn't result in death.

I could run, but this thing would always find me it seemed. It could sneak its way into my dreams and now it's standing in front of me. Daring me to do something. Which brings me to my second option; I could fight back, but that would just piss it off.

I thought harder and more franticly, if this thing keeps going through the trouble of finding me, and with all these opportunities it hasn't killed me yet. _Yet._

I could feel the scrutiny of it's gaze on his shadowed face.

"Sweetie, I could easily kill you." It spoke tauntingly, breaking my train of thought. "So don't flatter yourself. I just need you for something later," He spoke keeping his voice low and menacing.

Before thinking I asked, "What do you want exactly? All I ever hear from you is 'I need you for something later'. It sounds pretty damn imprtant, so if it is why the hell won't you tell me?" I could feel something inside me stir. The all to familiar feeling of y powers and inner being begining to take over.

"All in good time. You'll find out soon enough." It spoke, "I just like to pop in every now and again to remind you that you're never truly alone." It's voice remaind low and once again taunting. "You do have Dean and little Sammy afterall."

My head snapped up. Threatening me was one thing, but this just pissed me and my inner being off further. My inner being thrummed with anger. I could barely recognize my own voice as I spoke.

"If you so much as think about harming them I will-"

"You'll what?" It leaned into me, antagonizing me.

My eyes narrowed and met his. My jaw clenched tightly as I spoke, "I will make your death as slow and excruciating as possible. You'll feel your pityful, worthless life slip away even further with every last breath you take." My voice was menacing, dripping with venom and laced with promise. My fists were clenched so tight, i could feel the warmth of my blood dripping down the side of hands as my nails dug deeply into my palms.

"We'll see about that." It taunted one last time before disappearing into the darkness.

I gritted my jaw and unclenched my fists, my palms stinging at the movment. Getting back to Dean and Sam was the only thought on my mind as my feet pounded the pavement.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Deans P.O.V**_

I sat staring at the picture on the television, but all I could think about was Melissa. No matter how hard I tried my thoughts always wandered back to her. Where was she? Is she safe? I knew she needed space, but I just had this stong, overwhelming feeling in my gut. I couldn't place what it was for, it was just there. I always felt the need to protect her for some reason, and with that need I decided to keep her around. She grew on me like no other girl has. She was always in my thoughts and always on my mind. I just couldn't shake her. No matter how much I tried to fight it, I was thinking about her constantly. I barely knoew her, but I felt different around her.

I turned the T.V. off as I rubbed my hand down my face. Upon glancing out the frosty window, I was hit with the reality of just how much time had passed. I needed to find her, she shouldn't be out_ alone _this late. The bad feeling in my gut grew overwhelmingly stronger. I stood up and grabbed my worn leatherjacket from the bed. The abrupt sound of the motel door breaking down shattered my thoughts.

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Thanks for reading. Please review. _**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Note:**_** I re-wrote the previous chapter the other day. So if you haven't read that yet please do so, otherwise this won't make any sense. I haven't changed any other chapters, its just 12 that's different. I apologize for any confusion. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 13**

**Deans POV**

I glanced at my sawed-off sitting on the table. The only thought on my mind now was protecting Sammy. I tried to move quickly towards it, but my efforts were useless as a sudden force slammed me against the wall. I gasped for air, as I lay on the floor. I was useless. I couldn't protect myself, and there was no way I could protect Sammy. I failed. The only hope was the click of the bathroom lock.

"Where's little Sammy?" The man taunted in a cold and harsh tone.

"Like I'd tell you."

I grunted in pain as the man's boot collided with my ribs.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Melissa's POV**

The chilling night air nipped at my lungs as I ran. If that man killed Dean and Sam it would be all my fault. The feeling that something was wrong grew immensely strong, I pushed myself harder.

I felt so far away from the motel when I saw _him _break the door down. I my energy was wearing thin as the air continued to burn my throat and my sides began to ache. Despite the pain nothing would stop me from getting to Dean and Sam. I brought this on them, I needed to protect them from it. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to them on my account. Before I could reach the room, I yelped at the sudden pain in my ribs. I tried to catch my breath slightly, before entering the cheap room.

As I padded into the room Deans eyes met mine. Sending me a silent message. Pleading me to get out, I saw pain and vulnerability flicker past his beautiful green eyes. I ignored his pleas. Seeing Dean in pain stirred something inside me. It was an unknown feeling from deep within, but it was enough to send my anger over the edge.

I straitened my posture, and gritted my teeth as the man taunted Dean. Upon clearing my throat, the man turned to face me. His hair was black like ravens' wings. He had strong features, his eyes were empty with dark circles underneath. He had a slight stubble on his jaw.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He instigated, cocking his head to the side.

"I was planning on kicking your ass, actually," I snarled back. I quickly thrust my hand up, causing him to stumble backwards.

"That's it?" He laughed, "I hurt your boyfriend and that's the best you can do? I must say I expected more from you, I'm quite disappointed."

He rushed towards me, rearing his right fist back.

I smirked as I caught his fist in my left "That's all you're gonna do?" I mocked as the sounds of his bones cracking echoed in the quiet room.

"You little bitch!"

Before he could make another move my fist collided with his jaw. I rammed my knee into his stomach, causing him to stumbled back smirking.

"That's it? I kill your boyfriend and that's it?"

My eyes widened, as if on cue Dean's wet coughs filled the quiet. He rolled onto his sides, as his coughing began to expel blood onto the floor. His coughs became accompanied with desperate gasps of air. I snapped out of shock as his green eyes began to lose their light.

I locked eyes with the man as my blood boiled even more, I sent him flying into the opposing wall. I put my hand up and used all the strength I had to choke him as I walked closer, but before I could end things for good thick black smoke erupted from his mouth.

I quickly rushed to Deans crumpled form. I kneeled beside him and pulled him to me, listening as his breath slowly evened out. Sam emerged from the bathroom, but my eyes remained locked with Dean's.

"I'm sorry." I whispered close to sobbing.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
